A Pair of Pearls
by Asukaforever92
Summary: Yellow Pearl and Blue Pearl do not have much during the ongoing events, but they have each other. One-shot.


A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with this story. I wanted to do this for a while and "The Stranded" special (which was awesome) finally gave me the kick in the butt I needed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

Blue Diamond walked down the corridors with her Pearl keeping pace. Every time Blue Diamond passed a gem, they moved aside and saluted her. Once they arrived, Pearl opened the door allowing Blue Diamond to enter with her Pearl behind her. Yellow Diamond was angrily stomping around her room as her Pearl stood back worried.

"So, the rumors of you being angry are correct." mused Blue Diamond.

"Go away!" demanded Yellow Diamond angrily.

"Yellow, what is wrong?" asked Blue Diamond.

"A puny, traitorous Peridot not only refused my orders, but further insulted me to my face!" answered Yellow Diamond angrily.

Blue Diamond thought for a moment.

"Pearl, please give us space." requested Blue Diamond.

"You too Pearl." said Yellow Diamond seriously.

The Pearls bowed and left.

"Is it true?" asked Blue Pearl.

"Is what true?" asked Yellow Pearl exasperated.

"What your Diamond said about that Peridot." answered Blue Pearl.

"Yes." confirmed Yellow Pearl angrily.

Yellow Perl clenched her fists.

"That disgraceful, lowly Peridot dared to insult her Diamond." said Yellow Pearl bitterly.

"She is still above us." mused Blue Pearl.

Yellow Pearl dropped her anger and sighed.

"You are correct." admitted Yellow Pearl flatly.

Yellow Pearl then shook her head.

"But that's our lot in life." shrugged Yellow Pearl.

Blue Pearl thought for a moment.

"If only we could change to." sighed Blue Pearl.

It took everything Yellow Pearl had not to yell.

"You cannot be serious?" asked Yellow Pearl alarmed.

"I am." answered Blue Pearl.

Yellow Pearl nearly fainted hearing this.

"I am not advocating sedition." noted Blue Pearl.

"Then what are you advocating?" asked Yellow Pearl skeptically.

"I do believe a Pearl can be on the same level as an Agate or an Aquamarine." answered Blue Pearl.

"That's ridiculous." scoffed Yellow Pearl.

Blue Pearl seemed a bit dejected.

"Look. I don't mean to upset you." said Yellow Pearl.

Yellow Pearl thought for a moment.

"I have a idea." whispered Yellow Pearl.

Before Blue Pearl could reply, Yellow Pearl stole a kiss from her.

"Feeling better?" asked Yellow Pearl.

"Yes." answered Blue Pearl.

Blue Pearl chuckled.

"I don't see what's so funny." said Yellow Pearl.

"You are the one who is worried about our Diamonds discovering our relationship." explained Blue Pearl.

"Well, I wanted to cheer you up." shrugged Yellow Pearl.

"It worked." confirmed Blue Pearl.

The two shared another kiss.

"Are...you serious about what you said?" asked Yellow Pearl.

"Yes." answered Blue Pearl.

Yellow Pearl thought this over.

"Don't anyone else or you might be shattered." warned Yellow Pearl.

"I know." relied Blue Pearl.

Shortly after, the Blue Diamond emerged and left with Blue Pearl.

" _Be careful._ " thought Yellow Pearl, as she returned to her Diamond.

* * *

The question hung quietly in the air: _What's the Use of Feeling, Blue?_ That was the question Yellow Diamond had posed. Complete with a song featuring both Pearls. Alone, Yellow Pearl allowed a momentary show of emotion to escape her before the Holly Blue Agate in command of the Human Zoo entered with a Sapphire belonging to Blue Diamond. Once the Sapphire, her Ruby guard and the Agate all left, the Diamonds requested a moment of peace. The Pearls obeyed and went outside.

"Hey." began Yellow Pearl.

The two shared a kiss.

"How are you?" asked Yellow Pearl.

"Fine." answered Blue Pearl.

"Good." replied Yellow Pearl.

"What about you?" asked Blue Pearl.

"Fine." answered Yellow Pearl.

"Good." replied Blue Pearl.

A momentary silence followed suit.

"You look cute." said Yellow Pearl.

Blue Pearl blushed a bit.

"I miss you." noted Yellow Pearl.

"So did I." said Blue Pearl distant.

Yellow Pearl raised her eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" asked Yellow Pearl.

"Nothing." answered Blue Pearl.

"Come on. Don't lie to me." said Yellow Pearl.

"I don't recall that Sapphire, but I do." said Blue Pearl.

Yellow Pearl scratched her head in confusion.

"I have seen the Sapphires in My Diamond's Court and that one doesn't look like one I have seen lately. However, she does seem familiar." explained Blue Pearl.

Yellow Pearl chuckled a bit.

"Wow, you had me worried there." said Yellow Pearl.

"I guess so." said Blue Pearl.

Blue Pearl thought for a moment.

"Did you see the Pearl outside the door?" asked Blue Pearl.

Yellow Pearl merely shrugged.

"I wasn't paying attention to the doorway." answered Yellow Pearl.

"She reminded me of the renegade Pearl." noted Blue Pearl.

Yellow Pearl covered her mouth with her hands in shock.

"You know we're forbidden to mention that." stated Yellow Pearl anxiously.

"I know." began Blue Pearl, "But..."

"But nothing. Drop it." demanded Yellow Pearl worried.

Blue Pearl drooped her shoulders.

"I'm only saying this because I want to protect you." said Yellow Pearl.

"I know that." affirmed Blue Pearl.

Yellow Pearl relaxed a bit.

"But, that Pearl looked like the renegade Pearl from the Rebellion." said Blue Pearl.

Yellow Pearl groaned a bit.

"It's hard to believe a Pearl would do such a treacherous thing." mused Yellow Pearl.

"If other Pearls found out..." stated Blue Pearl.

"My Stars, I don't want to think about that." said Yellow Pearl bluntly.

"That is why the Diamonds suppressed knowledge of her role." noted Blue Pearl.

"Indeed." replied Yellow Pearl.

Yellow Pearl thought for a moment.

"Do you want to learn how to fight?" asked Yellow Pearl.

Blue Pearl had to think for a moment.

"Not necessarily." answered Blue Pearl.

Yellow Pearl let out a sigh of relief as the door opened.

"Pearl..." began Yellow Diamond.

"Yes! My Diamond!" exclaimed Yellow Pearl saluting.

"We are leaving." said Yellow Diamond.

* * *

It felt like everything that was once obvious fact was now nothing more than a lie. The over five thousand years, it had been fact that Pink Diamond as betrayed and shattered by one of her own Quartz soldiers who led a rebellion against the Great Diamond Authority. When news that Rose Quartz had surrendered, it seemed that justice would be served. However, the Zircon defending Rose Quartz (in her weird form) raised serious questions. Blue Pearl and Yellow Pearl had found themselves standing by while their Diamonds took over the hunt for the runaway traitor and her human...companion. The two managed to find some alone time in a nearby room while the hunt went on.

"My Stars, this is unbelievable." gasped Yellow Pearl.

The two Pearls watched as bulky Amethyst and Jasper soldiers marched around.

"I haven't seen this since the Rebellion." noted Blue Pearl.

Nearby, a few Carnelian soldiers continued marching down alleys.

"Our Diamonds aren't holding back." mused Yellow Pearl.

The two saw an Aquamarine accompanied by a Topaz with both looking for Rose Quartz.

"They are unleashing all forces." muttered Blue Pearl.

They spotted a square - headed Peridot using her limb enhancers to shine light into dark areas while a Hessonite stood nearby.

"There's no way Rose Quartz can escape." boasted Yellow Pearl.

Several Morganite and Agates could be seen barking orders.

"The odds are low." agreed Blue Pearl.

The two watches as a group of Rubies questioned a group of Lapis Lazuli.

"The quicker they find Rose Quartz, the better." stated Yellow Pearl.

They noticed the Lapis Lazuli whisper to each other.

"All this activity is bound to raise suspicion." mused Blue Pearl.

"Those gems know better then gossip." said Yellow Pearl annoyed.

Yellow Pearl began walking away.

"Where are you going?" asked Blue Pearl.

"I am going to tell My Diamond about those blabbermouth Lazuli." answered Yellow Pearl.

"They are busy trying to find Rose Quartz. I doubt they want to hear about that." replied Blue Pearl.

Yellow Pearl stopped and thought.

"Darn it." spat Yellow Pearl flatly.

Yellow Pearl turned around and returned to where she been.

"Where was her Pearl?" asked Blue Pearl.

Yellow Pearl froze hearing this.

"That was what the Zircon asked." noted Blue Pearl.

"Yeah. I heard that." said Yellow Pearl thoughtful.

"I never had that thought cross my mind." admitted Blue Pearl.

"Neither did I." muttered Yellow Pearl.

"I doubt our Diamonds thought of it either." said Blue Pearl.

Yellow Pearl moved her mouth, but did not make a noise.

"My Diamond was shocked by that." continued Blue Pearl.

"It was ridiculous. That is why My Diamond didn't react." huffed Yellow Pearl.

"The Zircon made good points." countered Blue Pearl.

"Like what?" asked Yellow Pearl curiously.

"Like how Rose Quartz should not have been able to reach her." answered Blue Pearl.

"Or why her Sapphires did see her shattering." mused Yellow Pearl.

"Or why her Agates did not protect her." said Blue Pearl.

"Or where her Pear..." began Yellow Pearl.

Yellow Pearl solemnly trailed off.

"Do you think her Pearl betrayed her?" asked Blue Pearl bluntly.

Yellow Pearl shuttered at the thought.

"I doubt it." answered Yellow Pearl.

Yellow Pearl was clearly trying to reassure herself.

"Remember the Renegade Pearl?" asked Blue Pearl.

Yellow Pearl felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Oh My Stars." whispered Yellow Pearl.

"The thought of a Pearl betraying their master is horrifying." noted Blue Pearl.

"It could have lead to harsh retaliation." relied Yellow Pearl solemnly.

Yellow Pearl gulped anxiously.

"Like shattering." said Yellow Pearl horrified.

Blue Pearl thought for a moment.

"But, we haven't been shattered." noted Blue Pearl.

"Thank the Stars." sad Yellow Pearl.

Yellow Pearl sighed.

"Things will never be the same." noted Yellow Pearl.

"No they will not." affirmed Blue Pearl.

Blue Pearl kissed Yellow Pearl on the lips.

"What was that for?" asked Yellow Pearl.

"Because I love you." answered Blue Pearl.

Yellow Pearl kissed her back.

"I love you too." said Yellow Pearl.

"We have each other. That's all we need." whispered Blue Pearl.

"You're right." agreed Yellow Pearl.

The two Pearls kissed once more as they accepted the inevitable change around them.

A/N: That is where we'll end this story. I wanted to do a story with the Pearls for a while and decided to do it. This was going to be more romantic, but that didn't pan out. That also caused me to switch titles several times. This is the second story (after "A New Journey") with Squaridot and Hessonite in it. Of course, here it was merely a minor cameo. I am open to turning this into the start of a series in people are interested, but it would take a while. Please review.


End file.
